


What You Wish For

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cracky start, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Фабрицио остаётся у друга на ночь. Они делят на двоих самый обычный вечер, как и любой другой, когда музыкант приезжает в Милан. Но когда он собирается ложиться спать, раздается стук в дверь его спальни. Это Эрмаль, который пришёл с несколько неожиданной просьбой...
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 4





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). Log in to view. 



Наступил вечер, когда Фабрицио копался в своей сумке в поисках одежды для сна. Следующий день предвещал очередное радиоинтервью; это было довольно удобно – Эрмаль всегда позволял ему остаться на ночь, когда ему приходилось находиться в Милане. Не то что бы компания его друга уже не была достаточной причиной, чтобы просто приехать сюда. 

На место он прибыл в где-то полдень и спокойно воспользовался запасным ключом друга, чтобы войти в знакомую квартиру. Сам Эрмаль уехал на фотосессию, но обещал вернуться к обеду, поэтому Фабрицио приготовил им поесть из всего, что смог отыскать на кухне Меты. 

Они разделили трапезу, провели вечер вместе тихо и непринужденно, пока Моро не решил, что пора им обоим направиться спать. 

Он едва успел переодеться в сменную одежду, как раздался тихий стук в дверь. Мужчина незамедлительно открыл её и увидел младшего с лёгких румянцем на лице. 

– Эрмаль? 

– Фабри. Я... ммм, у меня есть проблема, я не совсем понимаю... никак не могу снять эти чёртовы штаны. Не мог бы ты немного помочь? 

Бицио даже не пришлось лишний раз опускать взгляд, чтобы понять, какие именно штаны были на его друге и почему он никак не мог от них избавиться. С того момента, как он вошёл в дверь, взгляд Фабри снова и снова возвращался к ногам Эрмаля, обтянутым его излюбленными кожаными штанами. 

– Ты не можешь их снять? – спросил он, притворно улыбаясь и делая вид, что ситуация вовсе не странная. Притворяясь, что у него не было ни одной из тех мыслей, которые приходили ему в голову всякий раз, когда он видел друга, одетого подобным образом. 

– Да ладно тебе, не смейся, твоя вина в том, что ты приготовил слишком плотный ужин. Пожалуйста, ты можешь просто помочь мне и всё? 

Эрмаль вошёл в комнату, его румянец стал еще ярче, но желание освободиться от пут, в которые он сам себя загнал, было сильнее любого смущения.

Фабрицио вздохнул, смирившись со своей «судьбой», смирившись с тем, что именно к этому все и шло. Просто помочь снять штаны своему другу – не совсем та ситуация, которую он иногда позволял себе воображать. «Будь осторожен в своих желаниях», – говорили люди. Разве они не были правы?

– Я не понимаю, зачем ты надеваешь их на фотосессии. Какой смысл так мучиться, если тебя все равно оденут в пять разных нарядов? 

– Говорит человек, который проводил фотосессию в своем собственном доме, потому что ему было лень куда-то выходить. 

Римлянин фыркнул от смеха. По крайней мере, беззаботное подшучивание немного прояснило тяжелый воздух, отвлекая его от мысли о том, что они на самом деле собирались делать, и от того, чего они не планировали. 

Он позволил себе ещё один тяжелый вздох, и затем подошёл к другу, чтобы помочь стянуть вниз проклятые штаны. Они отчаянно цеплялись за ноги Эрмаля, и Фабрицио невольно удивлялся, как этот фантастический человек вообще умудрился их надеть.

Потянуть за пояс оказалось не такой удачной идеей, как он рассчитывал, поэтому пришлось сменить тактику, потянув за лодыжки, пытаясь использовать небольшой участок ткани вокруг колен в качестве захвата с двух сторон, при этом Эрмаль пытался стянуть ткань сверху, пока Фабрицио стоял на коленях перед ним, натягивая снизу.

Он заставил свой разум сосредоточиться именно на том, чтобы собрать ткань между пальцами, крепко сжать и заставить её двигаться. Он не мог сделать ничего другого, он не мог смотреть куда-либо – только несколько сантиметров, окружающих его пальцы. Он не мог думать о положении, в котором они находились, о том, что он мог сделать, и меньше всего он мог прямо сейчас поднять взгляд вверх. Он даже не мог встретиться взглядом с Эрмалем, потому что не был уверен, что вообще доберётся до его глаз, не остановившись немного в другом месте. 

Медленно, так медленно, слишком медленно, чтобы Моро смог сохранить самообладание; он боялся, однако постепенно брюки начали поддаваться. Теперь Фабрицио мог выглядеть еще хуже, потому что с каждым исчезновением миллиметра черной ткани открывалась идеальная кожа, такая бледная по сравнению с ней. 

Он видел её краем глаза, и это была самая настоящая борьба за то, чтобы держаться, не смотреть и не шевелиться. Это была борьба за то, чтобы его пальцы продолжали сжимать ткань, чтобы они не дотянулись погладить определённые участки кожи Меты, к которым они имели такой легкий доступ. 

Он слепо потянулся к ткани, теперь уже выше, туда, где вновь застряли брюки, не смея поднять взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на друга. Казалось, это действительно работало, и понемногу брюки ослабили свою крепкую хватку на ногах Эрмаля, и, наконец, Фабрицио смог полностью стянуть их вниз и помочь мужчине вытащить ноги из этих предательских брюк. Он положил свободную руку на одно колено миланца, чтобы не упасть, и с долей презрения отшвырнул брюки в сторону. 

Работа была закончена.

Железная хватка чужих брюк была окончательно повержена. 

Его глаза, блуждая, изучали ноги Меты, длинные и тонкие – они едва ли не взывали к тому, чтобы их исследовать. Он знал, что должен остановиться, он знал, что должен подняться на ноги, но не мог – всё вокруг словно застыло, даже Эрмаль, казалось, не двигался вовсе, и невозможно было сказать, сколько прошло времени. Вероятно, не так уж и много, но римлянину казалось, что секунды длятся целую вечность. 

На бледной коже виднелось несколько пятен – синяк на том месте, где младший ударился голенью о ножку стола, когда ему пришлось быстро встать, чтобы принять не вовремя доставленный почтой пакет. Несколько неаккуратных шрамов на месте, где он слишком часто сдирал кожу с колена на грубой мостовой в детстве. Красные рубцы на его бедре там, где Фабрицио случайно ущипнул Эрмаля за кожу в попытке подцепить пальцами штаны. 

Чёрт возьми, это сделал Фабрицио. Он смотрел на эти пятна и ничего не мог с собой поделать, лишь медленно поднял руку и нежно провел по ним кончиками пальцев, надеясь успокоить раздражение кожи.

– Прости, мне очень жаль. Тебе не больно? – теперь он, наконец, поднял глаза, и это уже не вызывало каких-то серьёзных проблем. Ему нужно было просто убедиться, что его друг в порядке – даже если он знал, что отметины были пустяковыми, и что, возможно, это была небольшая цена за избавление от штанов… всё же это были следы, оставленные Фабрицио, и он ненавидел себя за неосторожность. 

Эрмаль только покачал головой в ответ, его кудри взметнулись в воздухе. 

– Мне не больно, Бицио.

Их глаза встретились, и его словно ударило током – током, который пробежал сквозь их пристальные взгляды, через всё его тело, заставляя каждую клеточку гудеть и вибрировать, а затем вверх по руке и кончикам пальцев, которые всё ещё касались кожи миланца. Он чувствовал себя живым, но в то же время скованным. Он знал, что должен отстраниться прямо сейчас, оставить всё как есть, оставить Эрмаля в покое, но у него не было сил разорвать их контакт. Даже мысль об этом заставила его почувствовать холод и одиночество. 

По собственной воле его глаза медленно и неторопливо опустились на тело друга и остановились там, куда он до сих пор так старательно не смотрел. Малейшая дрожь заставила его пальцы чуть согнуться, это движение вывело его из транса; он снова поднял глаза, в которых одновременно отражалось как желание, так и очевидное смущение. 

Эрмаль всё видел. Теперь настала очередь Фабрицио наблюдать за его реакцией. 

Он позволил себе в последний раз моргнуть, прежде чем, наконец, пристально уставиться в чужие глаза. Они были одновременно светлыми и темными, и если Фабрицио не казалось, то зрачки его друга слегка расширились.

Он нервно сглотнул, и если бы вдруг позволил себе сделать паузу и подумать, то понял бы, в какой абсурдной ситуации он оказался – такой хрупкой и невозможной, но он не мог... он просто не мог думать прямо сейчас. Он мог только сидеть там, всё ещё стоя на коленях, не сводя глаз с Эрмаля, и его пальцы теперь слегка двигались вверх. Мягко, обещая открыть перед ними новые возможности. И это не прошло бесследно. Стайка мурашек пробежала там, где прошлись пальцы Фабрицио, и когда он почти ощутимо скользнул по дразнящей выпуклости на боксерах Эрмаля, дыхание миланца, которое до сих пор было спокойным, сбилось, и он прикусил губу, всё ещё глядя вниз, встречая взгляд Фабрицио. Его тёмные кудри красиво обрамляли лицо.

Каким-то образом этого изменения в ровном ритме дыхания оказалось достаточно, чтобы вернуть Фабрицио к реальности. Он опустил руку и откинулся на пятки, позволив дать им немного личного пространства, но всё ещё не отводя взгляда. Ему не особо хотелось это делать. Ему всё ещё казалось, что Эрмаль смотрит в самую глубину его души. Но, по крайней мере, между ними было свободное место. По крайней мере, он не прикасался к мужчине. Он ничего не делал, но уже сделал достаточно, уже изменил эту ситуацию. И он не собирался делать ничего другого, пока миланец не вмешается сам. 

Время всё ещё не вернулось к своим обычным свойствам. Оно изгибалось и извивалось, летало и ползло, а они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, замерев. К облегчению Фабри, его мысли тоже застыли, затихли и как-то остановились, иначе он сейчас же подумал бы о самом худшем варианте развития событий. Как бы то ни было, он не думал, он просто был пойман в ловушку этого заклинания, которое называлось Эрмалем. 

Наконец-то появилось первое движение, которое принадлежало младшему. Очень медленно он согнул колени, пока не присел на корточки рядом с другом, всё ещё глядя ему в глаза, которые теперь были на одном уровне.

Он легонько положил одну руку на колено Фабрицио, чтобы было чуть удобнее держать равновесие, но эта рука мало интересовала римлянина. Его взгляд был прикован к другой. Мета поднял её и медленно, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке старшего мужчины, по его подбородку. Это было самое простое и легкое прикосновение, но от него по спине Фабрицио пробежали мурашки. Его глаза снова встретились с глазами музыканта, и между ними возник уже знакомый электрический импульс. Забавно, но он никогда раньше этого не замечал. Бывало ли такое между ними раньше?

Рука мужчины на секунду исчезла, но тут же появилась снова, запутавшись в растрепанных волосах Фабрицио. Римлянин наклонился к нему и обнаружил, что его собственная рука накрыла чужую ладонь, лежащую на колене, и провела по его пальцам. Взгляд Меты коротко скользнул вниз, после возвращаясь обратно, но всё дольше и дольше стал задерживаясь чуть ниже, чем лицо Моро, периодически опускаясь. 

Мужчина тяжело сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся. Воздух между ними был таким густым и приторным, что, казалось, заставлял их прижаться друг к другу. Он хотел сдаться, да, Эрмаль был прямо здесь, но почему он продолжал бороться с этим притяжением?   
Они зашли так далеко. Его свободная рука, наконец, пришла в движение, и он поднял её выше, желая коснуться кудрей. Он никогда не знал, почему был единственным, кто мог прикасаться к волосам Меты совершенно спокойно, но пряди ощущались такими знакомыми под его пальцами, которые то и дело терялись в изгибах и завитках. 

Был только один возможный исход, когда взгляд Эрмаля остановился на губах Фабрицио, а руки запуталась в волосах, ожидая только этого последнего толчка, чтобы мягко приблизить их лица друг к другу. Был только один возможный исход, но с каждой секундой, пока этот момент действительно не наступил, воздух становился всё более насыщенным, пока Фабрицио не почувствовал его на своей коже даже там, где они с Эрмалем не касались друг друга, заставляя его волосы вставать дыбом. 

Это было почти невыносимо, пока все не закончилось, и ток больше не заряжал воздух, а бежал прямо между ними, когда их губы слегка соприкасались при каждом выдохе.

Почти как во сне. Почти. Колени Фабрицио начали немного болеть, и он не мог себе представить, что однажды придумает именно такую позу для их первого поцелуя. Но так оно и было – губы Эрмаля прижались к его губам. Сначала так нежно, а потом чуть сильнее, когда его рука натянула волосы римлянина. Его губы медленно приоткрылись, а язык застенчиво толкнулся в рот, пока реакция Фабрицио не дала понять, что ему вовсе не нужно стесняться. 

Поцелуй становился все длиннее и глубже, и Фабрицио хотелось, чтобы он никогда не заканчивался. Он только жалел, что не сделал глубокий вдох, когда ещё мог, но он был слишком заворожен моментом, и теперь должен был заплатить за это. Он медленно отстранился и прервал их поцелуй, давая себе возможность отдышаться и, возможно, немного собраться с мыслями. 

Они легко соприкоснулись лбами, и Эрмаль перевернул ладонь мужчины, лежащую на коленях, и провел пальцами по его ладони. 

– У тебя что, дух захватывает? – он мягко улыбнулся. 

Фабрицио слегка выпрямился и сделал последний вдох. Миланец смотрел на него так самодовольно, так гордился собой за то, что его поцелуй вскружил другу голову. Он невинно встретился взглядом с мужчиной, когда его пальцы отстранились в попытке исследовать чужое тело, опускаясь вдоль чужой ноги медленно, поддразнивая. 

– Я должен был позволить тебе застрять в штанах навсегда, – проворчал Фабрицио, чувствуя, как щёки полыхают от чужого взгляда и прикосновений. Может быть, это он первым пересёк границу дозволенного, но это вовсе не означало, что он был единственным, кто контролирует ситуацию. 

Эрмаль склонил голову набок. 

– А я-то подумал, что тебя интересует то, что находится в них.

Прежде чем он закончил фразу, что-то смягчилось в его глазах. Он медленно выпрямился и поднялся, увлекая за собой старшего. 

– Мы можем остановиться прямо сейчас, Бицио, нам вовсе не обязательно продолжать.   
Фабрицио слегка улыбнулся этой внезапной нежности Эрмаля, столь непохожей на самодовольство, которое он демонстрировал мгновения назад. 

– Но мы ведь можем? – он просто спросил в ответ, наклонившись ближе, чтобы вновь встретиться с чужим взглядом. На этот раз он был готов к искре, пробежавшей между ними. 

– О да, мы можем, – тихо ответил миланец, и по спине Фабрицио в который раз пробежали мурашки, – тогда… идём за мной? Моя комната, она... немного лучше подготовлена. 

Римлянин послушно направился за ним, все ещё держа друга за руку, пока они не пересекли коридор. Оказавшись в своей спальне, Эрмаль быстрым движением закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, загораживая яркий свет из коридора в комнату, освещенную только одной из маленьких прикроватных ламп. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Бицио, и медленно, не торопясь, с улыбкой оглядел его сверху вниз. 

– Как хорошо, что ты оказался здесь, в Милане, – сказал он, и в его голосе послышались тяжелые двусмысленные нотки, которые Фабрицио не успел толком разобрать, потому как младший вновь поцеловал его, и этот невероятный момент длился дольше предыдущего. Его руки опустились на спину Моро, после медленно скользнули ниже, остановившись на ягодицах. 

– А тебе не кажется, что будет справедливо, если ты их снимешь? – пробормотал он, сунув большие пальцы за чужой пояс брюк. 

– Хм, – пробурчал Фабрицио задумчиво и лишь пожал плечами, соглашаясь избавиться от брюк, прежде чем притянуть Эрмаля к себе для очередного поцелуя, позволив своим рукам блуждать по всем местам, к которым он теперь имел доступ. 

– А потом… это? Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты избавился и от них, – настаивал Мета, играя пальцами с эластичным краем боксеров Фабрицио, не делая никаких лишних движений, давая другу возможность свободного выбора. 

– Никаких проблем, но ты же сам сказал, что надо быть честным, и твои всё ещё на тебе. Разве это будет справедливо, если я один сниму их? – поддразнил он в ответ. 

– Мы можем добиться справедливости вместе, – выдохнул кудрявый, – как ты думаешь? 

Он медленно стянул свои боксеры, превратив процедуру в зрелище, которое Фабрицио вовсе не возражал понаблюдать. Когда он медленно перевел взгляд на лицо миланца, то тяжело сглотнул. Одетый только в простую футболку, Мета был прикрыт, но также и обнажён в достаточной степени. И всё это для него. 

– Ты такой красивый, – отозвался он спустя несколько томительных секунд, положив руку на бедро Эрмаля, и его пальцы скользнули под растянутую футболку. Пальцы свободной руки быстро нашли локоны мужчины и нежно потянули его вперед, пока губы вновь не встретились. 

– Мы заключили сделку, – прошептал кудрявый на ухо мужчины, когда они разорвали поцелуй. Припухшие губы моментально нашли чужой подбородок. 

Фабрицио только кивнул в ответ и избавился от нижнего белья, внезапно почувствовав себя слишком нетерпеливым, чтобы делать это медленно, поддразнивая мужчину. Эрмаль, похоже, совсем не возражал – он молча вцепился в чужую рубашку, стараясь как можно быстрее избавиться от ненавистной тряпки. Моро исполнил чужую просьбу, оставаясь обнажённым. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд друга – миланец разглядывал его неспешно, таинственный огонёк плясал в чужих глазах. 

– Эрмаль... – прошептал Фабри, пока его руки блуждали по телу младшего, стягивая лёгкую футболку и бросая её в сторону. К одежде самого Фабрицио. 

Они прижались друг к другу, будто неведомая магнетическая сила то и дело притягивала их ближе, пока они целовались, кожа касалась кожи с головы до ног, руки медленно лихорадочно исследовали всё, до чего могли дотянуться.

Глотнув воздуха, Моро на мгновение прижался лбом к лбу кудрявого.

– У меня действительно дух захватывает, – пробормотал он, стараясь поймать чужой взгляд, обводя пальцами улыбку на губах Эрмаля. Затем он скользнул раскрытыми ладонями вниз по груди, и его рот проследовал за ними, облизывая и пробуя на вкус, осыпая нежными поцелуями все вокруг. 

Второй раз за вечер он опустился на колени перед миланцем, но на этот раз уже мог со спокойной совестью позволить своим мыслям следовать туда, куда им хотелось, а своим действиям следовать за ними.

– И ещё в одном ты тоже был прав. Меня действительно интересует, что у тебя в штанах. Могу ли я..?

Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Эрмалем, который, казалось, застыл при виде его. Если несколько минут назад в его комнате он выглядел именно так, то Фабри был только рад тому, что ему хватило ума не сделать этого раньше, – посмотреть вверх – а сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сначала расправиться со штанами.

Как и прежде, его мысли закружились в водовороте и исчезли, когда он увидел друга, смотрящего на него сверху вниз. Чужое лицо было обрамлено тёмными кудрями, губы покраснели от их поцелуев и слегка приоткрылись, позволяя мужчине сделать несколько неглубоких вдохов и выдохов.

Эрмаль только кивнул в ответ на вопрос, выдохнув дрожащее «да». Фабрицио улыбнулся и на секунду задержал взгляд на растущей эрекции мужчины, стоявшего так близко. Он позволил кончикам пальцев сначала медленно скользнуть вниз по стволу, затем обхватил его рукой, заставив кудрявого на мгновение задержать дыхание. 

Он наклонился ближе, оставив несколько влажных поцелуев там, где только что побыла его рука, и облизал кончик, прежде чем взять его в рот.

Он облизывал, посасывал, плавно качая головой, подстегиваемый тихими стонами мужчины, направляемый его тонкими пальцами, запутавшимися в тёмных волосах. Все мысли, которые он так успешно подавлял, пока снимал с Эрмаля штаны чуть раньше, все яркие фантазии, с которыми он едва мог управиться, могли быть использованы прямо здесь и сейчас. 

– Б-бицио, остановись, – хрипло простонал миланец, и внезапно в его голосе послышалась лёгкая отдышка, что было уже совсем не похоже на стоны и шёпот одобрения, которые он слышал только что. Фабрицио медленно откинулся на пятки и провел тыльной стороной ладони по губам, внимательно глядя на мужчину.

– Я не хочу, чтобы это закончилось прямо сейчас. Поднимайся, у тебя, наверное, болят колени.

Теперь, когда кудрявый упомянул об этом и Фабрицио послушно поднялся, он и в самом деле почувствовал, что ноги немного затекли. Он последовал за миланцем к кровати, простыни которой приятно охладили его разгоряченную кожу, но, в конце концов, он снова оказался на коленях, на этот раз оседлав Эрмаля, который устроился у изголовья кровати. Младший на секунду замешкался, потянувшись за смазкой и презервативом, которые так удачно оказались в ящике прикроватного столика, – Моро не хотел даже озвучивать возможные вопросы – но теперь его руки вновь были на коже Моро, а язык самозабвенно исследовал рот. 

Раздался тихий щелчок крышки бутылочки, и ладонь Меты, скользкая от смазки, скользнула по члену Бицио. Миланец осторожно отстранился, встретившись с римлянином взглядом, в котором ясно читался вопрос.

– Да, Эрмаль, да, – выдавил Фабрицио, закрывая глаза и слепо склоняясь, чтобы вновь накрыть чужие губы собственными, заглушая тихие стоны от каждого прикосновения. Его руки, не отставая, внимательно изучали каждую клеточку тела, желая отплатить тем же, пока Мета вдруг не остановил его попытки.

– Сейчас твоя очередь. Просто наслаждайся этим, – отметил он с улыбкой и тихо добавил – я знаю, что делаю. 

Эрмаль поцеловал его вновь, обхватив ладонями ягодицы и раздвинув их. 

– Всё в порядке?

Легчайшее прикосновение показало Фабрицио, что он имел в виду, и он только застонал в предвкушении, стараясь насадиться на палец миланца. 

– Не двигайся, спокойно, я не хочу причинить тебе боль. 

Когда они соединились в поцелуе, римлянин, наконец, почувствовал, как скользкие пальцы Эрмаля осторожно ощупывают вход и толкаются внутрь. Он задохнулся от этого ощущения и максимально расслабился, слегка дрожа. Изящные пальцы музыканта медленно растягивали его, постепенно увеличиваясь в количестве, пока Фабрицио не начал умолять о большем. По большей мере именно он двигался, оседлав пальцы мужчины, задыхаясь, прислонившись к его груди. Это заняло несколько попыток, после которых Мета слегка развёл пальцы – по телу Фабри пробежала дрожь. Его голова опустилась на грудь кудрявого, он мягко покусывал и посасывал нежную кожу, оставляя за собой шлейф краснеющих пятнышек, пока пальцы Эрмаля бесстыдно растягивали его задницу. 

– Ты просто невероятный, ты это знаешь? – голос Эрмаля был хриплым и низким, он внимательно наблюдал за реакцией римлянина на каждое прикосновение, прежде чем запустить руку в его волосы, чтобы притянуть его ближе и поцеловать. Небрежно, грубовато, требуя его. Эрмаль был повсюду, и Фабрицио не хотел вовсе, чтобы что-то было иначе. На самом деле, он просто хотел большего. Почувствовать всего миланца в себе.

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя, – его собственный голос казался запыхавшимся, но он действительно был таким. Всё это было таким новым, таким невероятным, но таким хорошим.

– Ты можешь повернуться и лечь, Бицио? Я… хотел бы смотреть на тебя. 

Моро только кивнул. Пока он устраивался на кровати, Эрмаль успел надеть презерватив и выдавить на руку ещё немного смазки. 

– С тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Эрмаль, скользнул ладонями по бёдрам Фабрицио. 

Римлянин ответил очередным кивком, не в силах говорить, его нетерпеливые мысли носились по кругу, сосредоточившись только на Эрмале и на том, что они собирались сделать. 

– Попроси меня остановиться, если тебе будет больно, хорошо? – произнёс миланец и медленно, осторожно толкнулся внутрь, наблюдая за каждой эмоцией на лице Фабрицио, готовый остановиться при малейшем признаке дискомфорта. 

Эрмаль был довольно большим – больше, чем его пальцы, но эта лёгкая боль стоила того, чтобы почувствовать мужчину внутри себя, почувствовать, как он наполняет его. Кудрявый наклонился вперёд, легко поцеловал его и прошептал на ухо ласковые слова ободрения, давая Фабрицио возможность немного привыкнуть к нему. Затем он плавно выпрямился, медленно двигаясь, скользя внутрь и наружу. 

– Ещё, Эрмаль, быстрее, пожалуйста… – хрипло стонал Фабрицио, на что миланец охотно прибавил темп, встретив взгляд римлянина с легкой улыбкой на лице. Он также слегка изменил угол проникновения, находя простату с каждым новым толчком, вызывая бессловесные стоны блаженства. 

Старший мог только лежать и рассматривать миланца сверху – задерживать взгляд на его кудрях, обрамляющие лицо, и слушать его хриплые стоны и шёпот. И чувствовать. Этих ощущений было так много, каждое было таким сильным, как порой он представлял себе это в быстро вытесненных образах. Но и в своих смазанных фантазиях он не мог себе представить, что это будет именно так. Он никогда не представлял себе всё это таким неторопливым, таким расслабленным, он никогда не позволял себе представить это так подробно. В каком-то смысле это было ошеломляюще, потому что всё, что происходило сейчас, случилось неожиданно. 

Руки Эрмаля ласкали его кожу везде, куда только могли дотянуться, вызывая дорожки приятных мурашек. Его стоны наполняли воздух, кудри прилипли ко лбу. Для Фабрицио он никогда ещё не был настолько прекрасен.

Он впитывал его в себя той частью своего разума, которая все ещё была в состоянии оценивать происходящее, которая не была потеряна в чистом удовольствии от того, что они, наконец, вместе. 

– Эрмаль… я уже близко, – прохрипел Бицио, заметив, как его партнёр прикусывает губу, глядя на него сверху вниз, и как его ритм то ускоряется, то становится всё более беспорядочным. 

Пальцы Меты ощутимо прошлись по его животу, ниже, находя член Фабрицио, лежащий на чужом животе твердый и пульсирующий, истекающий смазкой. Он несколько раз погладил его и провел большим пальцем по кончику, поймав пристальный взгляд римлянина. 

– Кончишь вместе со мной, Бицио?

Эти слова прозвучали тихо, между стонами, которые были почти непристойными, но для Моро они звучали как музыка, ведь именно он так действовал на Эрмаля, заставлял его терять самообладание, приводил в беспорядок его кудри и заставлял краснеть его кожу.

– Пожалуйста, Бицио, ради меня…

Он – тот, кто заставил его умолять. Большой палец миланца вновь очертил головку, лаская невесомо, как раз в тот момент, когда он с силой толкнулся в простату любовника, и тот со сдавленным стоном кончил, зажмуривая глаза от охватившего его наслаждения, красноречиво выплеснувшегося на живот.

Эрмаль почти сразу же последовал за ним, опускаясь на взмокшую грудь старшего мужчины, который сделал единственное, на что был способен опьянённый удовольствием разум – прижал кудрявого к себе, пока его дыхание не стало более или менее размеренным. 

Именно в этот момент Мета с глубоким вздохом поднялся с кровати. 

– Я вернусь через секунду.

Фабрицио неопределенно кивнул и закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как в ванной открылся кран, и довольно скоро мужчина действительно вернулся. Он поставил стакан воды на тумбочку и снова сел на кровать. 

– Давай-ка для начала приведем тебя в порядок, а потом ты сможешь поспать, – мягко сказал он, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке любовника. У него также оказалось тёплое полотенце, и он вытер им живот Фабрицио, прежде чем накрыть их обоих одеялом, крепко прижав мужчину к себе. 

Римлянин зашевелился в его объятиях, пока не смог запечатлеть почти целомудренный поцелуй на губах Эрмаля.

– Это было потрясающе, – тихо признался он. – Ты был потрясающим.

И он скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, как уголки рта миланца приподнялись в улыбке. 

– Ты тоже, Бицио… ты был само совершенство.

Фабрицио встретился взглядом с любовником и обнаружил, что искрящийся ток между ними постепенно угас, сменившись чем-то более спокойным и теплым. 

Он легонько провел пальцами по лбу Эрмаля, откинув назад ещё влажные кудри, по щеке, подбородку, по шее. Там он обнаружил яркие следы, оставленные им самим. Он знал, что на груди кудрявого есть еще несколько таких же. 

Теперь же это были следы, которые он мог оставить в других местах, следы, которые ему нравились на коже музыканта. Следы, оставленные в этом обволакивающем тепле, запечатлённые в данный момент. Следы, которые говорили, что Эрмаль принадлежит ему или принадлежит некоторое время.

Фабрицио пока не знал, что будет дальше, не знал, к чему все это приведет, есть ли вообще куда идти, захочет ли Эрмаль того же, но в этот вечер мужчина принадлежал ему. Обнимать его, целовать его, доставлять ему удовольствие – всё это вместе. Засыпать рядом с ним. 

Мета поймал его руку и переплёл их пальцы.

– На что ты смотришь?

– На тебя. Ты всё ещё прекрасен.

Может быть, он добрался до того момента, в котором не должен был находиться – не сейчас, не сейчас. Фабрицио протянул руку, едва коснувшись оставленных им отметин, и встретился с глазами Эрмаля – горячим взглядом, который мог бы помочь ему вызвать воспоминания о произошедшем. 

– А вот об этом я не жалею, – мягко сказал он, улыбаясь. 

– Тебе и не нужно, – спокойно ответил Эрмаль, копируя чужую улыбку, – не волнуйся, Бицио. А теперь иди ко мне.

Он пошевелился и устроился на матрасе удобнее, заключив римлянина в кольцо рук. 

– Тебе удобно? 

– Более чем, – честно ответил мужчина. 

– Чудесно. Спи спокойно, Бицио, – прошептал Эрмаль, и Фабрицио услышал тихий отголосок счастья в его словах. 

Затем Эрмаль протянул руку и выключил лампу, погружая комнату в темноту.


End file.
